1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved apparatus and method for forming electrical switch assemblies in an automatic manner as well as to an improved apparatus and method for lancing and staking two metal parts or the like together.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to lance and form a part of an electrical terminal member through an unblanked part of an end of a switch blade member and thereafter stake that part of the terminal member to the other side of the switch blade member to secure the members together to provide an electrical switch assembly for an electrical switch construction or the like.
For example, see the following item:
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,897--Marquis
It is also known to provide a lancing and staking apparatus and method for forming such an electrical switch assembly, the apparatus having a single reciprocating head provided with a first section that performs the lancing and forming step on a first stroke of the head and provided with a second section that forms the staking step on a second stroke thereof.
For example, see the following item:
(2) U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,901--Lux et al.